Ma-Sha: The Lighting Tiger
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Tigress's sister comes and visits but Ma-Sha doesn't seem to like Po. It gets worse when Tai-Lung comes back and conflict begins with the two sisters and Master Shifu. Can Po help her control what she calls a curse put upon her? Will she ever trust Po? Can Tigress, Master Shifu and Ma-Sha patch things up from their past to defeat Tai-Lung? All these questions will be answered maybe


**Hello everyone this is a story based of my OC Ma-Sha or you won't be able to understand the upcoming episodes of A Love Warriors series. So sorry I have the episode ready to go and everything but I can't publish it until this one is done because it explains her being but anyways I'm going to stop talking and start the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback 15 years ago_

_A 7 year old girl ran in the courtyard. She was a tiger with red marking under her left eye and was wearing a blue tunic._

_"Ma-Sha, be careful" Master Shifu told her.  
_

_"Yes baba" She answered before climbing on the only tree in the yard. "Look at me sis I'm taller than you" Seeing her sister walk in. _

_"Yes you are" Tigress told her as Ma-Sha hanged on the tree with her feet. "Now get down before you fall on the puddle again." She told her grabbing her. "We don't want the same thing that happened a few weeks ago" Ma-Sha nodded holding onto her sister._

_"Why don't you two go down to the valley for the day." Shifu told the girls. "The training hall is being cleaned."_

_"Ok. Father" Tigress agreed. "Come on Ma-Sha"_

_"WooHoo! Finally out of the palace" Ma-Sha cheered jumping off Tigress running. _

_"Ma-Sha!" Tigress ran after her before she can hurt herself._

_"She really cares for her doesn't she" Oogway came from behind. _

_"Yeah" Shifu sighed. "Tigress still worries about what happened two weeks ago." Oogway smiled._

_"I know" He told him placing his hand on Shifu's shoulder. "But not even death can separate the two." Shifu slightly smiled._

_"I guess so"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Tigress!" Po called as she trained on the Jade Tortoise.

"Hi Po" She greeted jumping off.

"Want to spar?" he asked with a confident smile. She chuckled getting in a fighting stance.

"Bring it panda" She said with a smile of her own. Po chuckled before making the first move but she didn't see it because Viper came in.

"Tigress it's MA-SHA!" She said excitingly. Po kicked her stomach but not too hard. Tigress winced a little before turning to Viper.

"Did you just say... Ma-Sha?" She asked unsure. Viper quickly nodded before slithering out. Tigress's eyes went wide before running outside as well. Po was unsure who Ma-Sha was but he ran outside too before seeing another tiger similar to Tigress besides her clothing which was a blue tunic with bird stitchings on each side and the red marking under her left eye. "Ma-Sha?" Tigress walked up to her "Is it really you?"

"Tigress" She said slowly walking up to her as well. Tigress looked at her with mis-belief before hugging her with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh I missed you so much" She cried Ma-Sha cried as well.

"I missed you too sister"

"What's going on out here?" Shifu came in. "Why aren't you in the training hall?" He asked before noticing Ma-Sha. "M-Ma-Sha?" He looked at her.

"Baba" Ma-Sha said slowly. Shifu walked up to the two girls as they released the hug looking at her carefully.

"It really is you" he said slowly.

"Baba" She said once again kneeling down hugging him. Shifu slowly hugged back as a tear escaped his eye.

"You've grown so much" He told her as the boys came in.

"Ma-Sha!" Monkey and Mantis said excitedly. She and Shifu slowly released the hug and she looked at them with a smile.

"Hi guys" She said slowly as they jumped on her. Po stood there confused as to why was everyone so happy to see her. It took a while before Ma-Sha noticed him. "Who's he?" She asked Tigress.

"Ma-Sha this is Po the Dragon Warrior." Tigress introduced. "Po this is my sister Ma-Sha"

"Sister?" Po asked. "You never mentioned having a sister."

"So you're the Dragon Warrior?" She asked walking around him in a circle.

"Yeah pretty much." He answered looking at her.

"Hmmm I didn't expect it to be a panda"

"Yeah I get that a lot" He said nervously. She looked at him confused and with wonder she was 22 years old and hear she was inexpecting him like a 5 year old girl would inexcpect a doll before she bought it to see if it was good enough.

"You know sis I really did excpet more" She told her.

"What do you mean by that Ma-Sha?" Tigress asked her.

"Well there has been rumors around the valley going that you two have a secret crush on each other" Ma-Sha told her making Po and Tigress blush Po was red as a tomato and you could see a little blush on Tigress. Monkey and Mantis began to laugh and Viper giggled. "I actually thought you would look more in a guy."

"Ma-Sha it's just a rumor" Tigress told her.

"Then why are you two blushing?" She asked raising a brow causing Monkey and Mantis laugh harder until Tigress and Po sent them a death glare.

"Anyways lets go inside it's going to rain" Shifu said trying to change the subject. They all nodded and went inside.

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter is short but I'll update soon hopefully. Hope you liked it. Many things will be revealed here about the relationship with Ma-Sha, Tigress and Shifu. Please Review I can't stay very long. Bye!**


End file.
